Untitled
by theshowerscenee
Summary: I can't think of a title just yet. But I will! Another LilyJames lovehate. Yeah. A little bit of swearing and what not, blah blah. Okay!


_Another Lily/James love/hate thing. Hate to be original aye! I can't help it, I'm a sucker for them. But yeah, I take no credit for any of the characters or places blah blah blah. It's all J.K. Rowling's. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 1.**

The girls looked around quickly before disappearing through the wall and onto platform 9¾, back into the wizarding world. Aggy went first, followe by Bella and finally Lily. It had been a great summer, but the girls had to admit that they were glad to be going back. Hogwarts wasn't just a school – for them, it was truly home. It was the girls' final year and they were planning to make the most of it.

One by one, the girls dragged their belongings onto the train before them. Lily helped the other two find an empty compartment before heading off to fulfill her duties as the newly appointed Head Girl.

"I _cannot _believe that bloody Potter got Head Boy! Our final year and I have to share a freaken' dorm and common room with that pratt!"  
"And you get a share a compartment with him on this train ride, don't forget. But Lil, calm down," Aggy laughed. "It sucks, we know, but I bet you get heaps of space and you'll be busy with everything all the time, so you won't even have time to get annoyed by him and his stupid ways!"  
"Thanks Aggy," Lily said sarcastically. "That makes me feel heaps better. Goodbye social life…"  
"I reckon he's cute!" Bella chimed in.  
Lily stared blankly at her. "You make me sick!"

The girls all laughed as Lily left in a huff, squeezing past people as she walked towards her compartment. Much to her dismay, when she opened the door, James Potter was already there. She was hoping for 5 minutes of the ride to be spent without him around, but it seemed that fate was not that kind.

"Hey Evans, good summer?"  
Lily ignored the question, putting her belongings on the shelves above her seat.  
"Oooh, someone got their cranky pants on?" James laughed.  
She gave him no response again.  
"Look, Lily, I know we haven't really ever 'gotten along' as such, which is a shame 'cuz your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends… and so I was hoping that this year, things could mayb change?…"  
Lily whirled around. "I'm not falling for your crap, Potter. Just so you know, you and I having to work so closely together this year changes absolutely nothing. I haven't forgotten about the past 6 years of absolute bullshit. You are no friend of mine!"  
James just laughed at this, and Lily screwed up her face in anger before turning away from him again. James stared at her for a moment longer, thinking how cute she looked when she was frustrated. He quickly pushed this thought to the back of his mind, remembering who it was he was thinking of. The rest of the train ride, the two were silent.

* * *

The noise in the great hall was ridiculously loud, but as soon as Professor Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, the noise stopped almost right away. He took a moment to look out at all the students with a smile before he opened his mouth.

"Welcome all, especially to our new students and teachers. I hope you all had a fantastic summer! Before we begin the feast, I would like to take this moment to introduce you to and congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl – Mr James Potter, and Miss Lily Evans."

James and Lily stood up from their seats and everyone in the hall applauded loudly. Lily rolled her eyes as a lot of the younger girls screamed out James' name as well. James' eyes met Lily's and he flashed her his winning smile. With this, Lily quickly sat down again and James remained standing for a moment longer before he did the same.

"Thankyou Lily, James." Dumbledore nodded in their direction. "I wish to see you two after dinner this evening please. Now, I wish everyone a year full of happiness, good health and lots of learning of course! Now, let the feast begin!"

Everyone broke into applause again as the headmaster took his seat.

"How was your summer, girls?" Remus asked as he reached over for a dinner roll.  
"Yeah, it was good! Just bummed around, you know… What about you guys?" Aggy replied, eyes fixed on Sirius.  
James raised his eyebrows. "About the same."  
Lily snorted.  
"What?" James asked.  
"Nothing, Potter."  
"Lily…" Bella began.  
"Don't."  
Bella kept quiet.  
"Where's Peter?" Aggy asked, breaking the silence.  
"Probably missed the train, knowing that twit."

The seven of them had met during their first year, when each of them were assigned to the Gryffindor house. Sirius was the oldest. In Aggy's eyes, his shaggy black hair and mischievious nature was to die for. For as long as the girls could remember she had wanted him, but Aggy's shy side always got the best of her and she kept her feelings a secret from him. Much like his best friend James, he was somewhat of a player, and both had girls hanging off them at almost every moment. Remus was slightly quieter and kinder than his two best friends, however he still had that naughty streak in him. Peter, who was short, and slightly on the larger side, constantly tried his hardest to keep up with the three boys but often just ended up looking like an idiot.

Lily's personality matched her fiery red hair, Bella always saw the good in everything and Aggy needed to loosen up. Together, the seven most always had a good time and had been there for each other for everything.

Except for Lily and James. The two had always found it almost impossible to be in the same room as one another, having a serious personality clash. After years of complaining from their friends, the two had agreed to be civil to each other but that was it.

The group chatted away, and as students slowly began to drift from the hall and to their dorms to call it a night, Lily looked up to see James looking at her.  
"Evans… We gotta go see Dumbledore. Shall we?"  
Lily nodded. "I'll see you girls tomorrow?"  
James stood up and waited for Lily to do the same. "He is so pretentious," she whispered under her breath.  
The two walked to where Dumbledore was seated in complete silence.  
"Hi, professor," James said in an attempt to get his attention.  
Dumbledore turned around and greeted the two with a warm smile. "Lily, James. Welcome back. I am looking forward to a year working closely with you two."  
Lily smiled back. "As am I, professor."  
James nodded in agreement.  
"You two are aware of where your new dormitory is? The password is 'Lemon drop'. I hope the two of you find your accomodation comfortable. That's all."  
Lily and James turned and had walked a couple of metres before Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, showing that he wanted the two's attention once more.  
"Oh, and… do your best to get along, please. You two are supposed to be setting a good example for the rest of the school. Mr Potter.. behave."

* * *

James stood to the side and let Lily walk through the portrait and into their room first.  
"Thanks," Lily said quietly.  
James gave her no response and for the first time, this bugged Lily a little.  
"Whoa," she breathed. "This room is amazing!"  
"Yeah," was all James said in return.  
Frustrated, Lily turned to him. "I'll take the dorm on the left. Is that alright?"  
James walked over to the dorm on the right and let himself in, closing the door behind him without saying a word. She took that as a yes, and walked into her own room. She dropped her things on the floor, not bothering to unpack. She collapsed onto her four poster bed and sighed. It was going to be a long year. 


End file.
